Party-Up Technique
The Party-Up Technique is a three-character special attack introduced in the fighting game Project Justice, the second game in the Rival Schools series. Unlike the Team-Up Technique in the preseccor United by Fate that requires only one character to assist, the Party-Up Technique makes use of all three characters to deal damage to the opponent, and is usually more damaging than a Team-Up Technique. It also requires a full Guts meter (5 levels full) for it to be executed. Unlike the Team-Up Technique, the opponent cannot attempt to counter a Party-Up Technique if the initiating blow connects. Also, in contrast to the Team-Up Techniques that are unique to each character that the player wants to call out, the Party-Up Technique that will be shown depends on the active character, and from what school he/she is from.FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade List of techniques Below is a list of the Party-Up Techniques: Taiyo High School *'Final Symphony' (ファイナルシンフォニー) - This is a trio version of Kyosuke's Team-Up techique, the Last Symphony, and is used by Kyosuke, Hinata, Batsu and his Burning version, and even Kurow's disguised form, Vatsu. All three characters deliver a quick series of blows to the opponent, with the last blow having all three delivering a punch to the opponent's gut. Among all Party-Up Techniques, the Final Symphony deals the most number of hits, amounting up to 17. *'Horse Riding Smash' (Japanese: 騎馬落とし Kiba Otoshi) - This is used by Hayato, Ran, and the Chairperson. All three characters carry the opponent, do a rolling jump high into the air, and slam the opponent into the ground. Gorin High School/Gorin University *'Hot-Blooded Giant Wheel' (Japanese: 熱血大車輪 Nekketsu Daisharin) - Also used by Momo. The active character kicks the opponent high into the air, then the two teammates show up and form a giant wheel with the active character. The three-person wheel then tramples the opponent. In terms of number of hits, Gorin High's Party-Up Technique ranks second, with the attack dealing 12 hits of damage. Pacific High School *'Triple Heaven's Cross' (トリプルヘブンズクロス) - Basically a trio version of Boman's Heaven's Cross. The teammates hold on to the active character's hands as the latter spins while ascending to hit the opponent multiple times with his/her teammates. In terms of number of hits, Pacific High's Party-Up Technique ranks third, with the attack dealing 11 hits of damage. Gedo High School *'Gedo Top' (Japanese: 外道独楽 Gedou Koma) - The active character sends the opponent into the air. The former is then thrown by one of the teammates towards the opponent who is also thrown towards him/her by the other teammate. The thrown active character then delivers a devastating kick to the also-thrown opponent. It deals massive damage, and is also used by Akira's Powered version. Justice High School *'Purging Tempest' (Japanese: 粛清の嵐 Shukusei no Arashi) - The opponent is stunned by the active character, sent skyward by one of the active character's teammates, then pummeled downward by the other teammate in mid-air. Seijyun High School *'Divine Woman's Hammer' (Japanese: 聖女の鉄槌 Seijo no Tettsui) - The active character sends the opponent into the air, where the latter's arms and legs are grabbed the former's teammates. The opponent is then sent spinning downwards to the active character's fist, dealing massive damage. Also used by Yurika. Darkside Student Congress *'Kirishima-style Linear Consecutive Killer' (Japanese: 霧嶋流 一文字連殺 Kirishima-ryuu Ichimonji Rensatsu) - Used only by Kurow (as himself). He approaches his teammates, who are busy teaming up on the opponent, then impales the two on his claws. Kurow then flings his impaled teammates skyward, releasing them from his claws, only to be impaled again together with the opponent as the final blow. He does the final blow using only one set of his claws. In a sense, Kurow's final blow makes a human shish-kebab out of his opponent and teammates. References Category:Abilities